


the logistics of dating a yakuza hitwoman

by magicflowr



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/F, Short, Ultimate Talent Development Plan (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicflowr/pseuds/magicflowr
Summary: Nobody said dating would be easy. In fact, they’d explicitly said it would be difficult. But she knew what she was getting into.In which Mahiru Koizumi muses on the dangers of her new relationship.





	the logistics of dating a yakuza hitwoman

Nobody said dating would be easy. In fact, they’d explicitly said it would be difficult. But she knew what she was getting into. She wouldn’t have confessed otherwise.

In practical terms, the most difficult part is keeping their relationship a secret. Honestly, given the… line of work Fuyuhiko’s parents are in, it's a little terrifying. Mahiru fears for Peko’s safety, for what will happen if they find out she’s gay - not even that, but what will happen if they find out she’s  _ dating. _

Peko worries about Mahiru’s safety. She works for the biggest crime syndicate in Tokyo. Beyond Fuyuhiko’s parents, she’s worried that enemies of the clan might use their relationship against them. The way her eyes get when she talks about the danger Mahiru could be in… 

But even with her safety at risk, it wasn’t the most difficult part. 

What  _ is  _ the hardest part?

Getting the son of a damn yakuza clan to emotionally cooperate.

Peko is still dedicated to her job. After some heated conversations, Mahiru has come to see that this is okay. She doesn’t want her talent to go to waste, she doesn’t want to stop protecting him, she doesn’t want to stop training her body/

(Even if Mahiru just wants her to train her  _ mind _ , she can’t control  _ everything _ ).

For the sake of Peko, though, Mahiru and Fuyuhiko have been helping her establish her personhood outside her job. And yes, they’re a good team. But Fuyuhiko’s techniques were… blunt. Poorly executed.

They’ve argued a lot about this.

_ “We need her to realise she’s more than just a tool.” _

_ “What? I already sorted that!” _

_ “Clearly not, jackass.” _

_ “I already told you! I ordered her to stay away from me! How was that  _ not  _ helpful?” (He had to have already known). _

_ “You.  _ Ordered _. Her.” _

_ “Oh.” _

Honestly, he never considered Peko’s feelings at all. Well, did - but in typical male fashion he didn’t consider them  _ correctly.  _ Somehow, the idea that giving her more orders was going to free her, didn’t cross his mind as the wrong decision.

_ “What did you tell her?  _ **_Exactly_ ** _?” _

_ “You’re just gonna yell at me for it- “ _

_ “Maybe I will!” _

And he’d mumbled something incoherent, like he knew how stupid he was.

_ “Hm?” _

_ “I… told her our professional relationship didn’t exist.” _

_ “Y- You know what. That’s fine. That’s good!”,  _ she had yelled, throwing her hands in the air. He’s infuriating, but she draws her patience from her love of Peko.

_ “But you gotta know she didn’t think you could even  _ have  _ a non-professional relationship, right?” _

_ “...Oh.” _

He could have just  _ told her  _ he wanted to be friends.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> yo, this is in the same universe as another one of my fics (smile, which needs a full rewrite and also like, actually finishing) but i like the dynamics here, so


End file.
